Nada Kyokushin-Ryū
Nada Kyokushin-Ryū ''(宥 ☀極真流; lit. Calming Ultimate Truth Fist)'' is an ancient martial art appeared in The Unsung Heroes. It is also the signature fighting style of Saeba Hiroaki. It was created by the founder of the style and passed down to his descendants in order to let the supernatural world know that human too can reach their levels in combat. History: Nada Kyokushin-Ryū is a ancient martial art, which have said to originate from ancient India and China, where the art of senjutsu and touki was started to form. According to the historical documents of the school, a traveling scholar and priest come from the midland Asia to travel to Japan in the late 700's to early 800's. From there, he passed down his beliefs and teachings to a young, Japanese man named Amagai Isshin, who later on becoming the founder of the Nada Kyokushin-Ryū. From then on, the founder of the style travel the land in search of worthy opponents and continue to polish the newly founded school. During his travels, he encountered dozens of supernatural beings due to his surging life force within him. Surrounded by powerful beings with death near door, the founder strengthen his battle instinct to the utmost limit, granting him increase in his combat strength and power. In the aftermaths of the battle, the founder was at death's door surrounded by corpses of the creatures he fought, but had a sense of revelation as he discovered a unique power that awaken within him. Feeling the satisfaction where fragile, human being can able to reach the realm of the supernaturals with its fighting techniques, it motivated the founder to continuously travel to places where supernatural phenomenas occur. As he continues to travel, he continue to keep polishing his techniques and able to practice his newly powers by training with the race of Youkai who was said to master the Senjutsu. After completing the foundations of his martial arts and unique powers, he became a legendary amongst the supernatural worlds for several generations later. Due to this fact, he manage to live up to over hundred years old, passing his secrets down to his child where he continue to practice the arts and passed down to next generation and so on. Information/Abilities: According to Hiroaki, the secret of Nada Kyokushin-Ryū lies in the fine control and manipulation of their own life energy and controlling its flow within their body. Using ki/chi or life energy within their body. With the control of ki, they can able to control the air and water in the user's direct vicinity, using its power to send powerful waves impacting the water within the opponent's body or deliver a compressed blasts of air imbued with ki to crush or pierce through the opponent's body. Hiroaki noted that this style is effective against almost every living creature, because of high concentration of water and air in their body. the users of Nada Kyokushin-Ryū are able to battle opponents that are usually highly resistant (if not immune) against blows and punches. Training Routines & Discipline: Nada Kyokushin-Ryū's foundation comes with rigorous trainings in order to utilize the fighting techniques and skills properly. There are such as: # Fine control and manipulation over their own life energy by manipulation its flow of ki/chi within their body. # Sensing the vicinity of air and water in the atmosphere. # Rigorous repetitions of basic and foundational techniques and stances of Nada Kyokushin-Ryū. By repeating these three main steps, the practitioners of Nada Kyokushin-Ryū can exhibit many superhuman feats. This was demonstrated as Hiroaki delivers a soft, but incredibly strong, compressed blasts of air or water imbued with ki from his fist to the opponent's close position or far off distance, inflicting a considerable amount of damage. As practicing with the style, the user also taps into the ability of Senjutsu and Touki, demonstrating abilities such as using ki to increase and strengthen their physical prowess, easily disrupt opponent's movement by controlling the ki inside them, causing them to be incapacitated, or receive critical internal damages. It can also track and read the flow of someone's spirit, of their aura, and grasps the movements of a faraway target to considerable degree. After Hiroaki inherited the fighting style and became the successor, He combined his family's fighting technique with his unique, divine powers he inherited from his birth due to his father, who was a god and his mother, who particular had a vast life force/energy amongst the previous successors, leading him to intensively meditating and controlling over its vast powers. After completing the basic trainings over certain time, the user of style can able to combat against Mid to High-Class beings without much effort. A accomplished master of the arts can able to combat more effectively and efficiently against Ultimate-Class to God-Class beings. Forms & Techniques: Nada Kyokushin-Ryū comes with two distinct forms, Hand-to-Hand Combat and Spearsmanship and along with its following techniques. Nada Kyokushin-Ryū Bujutsu: The hand-to-hand combat part of the Nada Kyokushin-Ryū is emphasized in fast, strong, powerful punches to various vital points. The essence of the fighting techniques of Nada Kyokushin-Ryū is their mastery of ki and controlling the water and air in the user's direct vicinity, using its power to send powerful waves impacting the water within the opponent's body or pierce through their body with air. Because every creature has a high percentage of water and air in their body, the users are able to battle opponents that are usually highly resistant (if not immune) against blows and punches. Some skills of the hand-to-hand combat are directly linked with Karate's powerful punches, and Wing Chun's speed and reflexes for combination attacks. Fighting Techniques: True Fist Strike: It is the initial combat technique taught to the disciples of the Nada Kyokushin-Ryū. Mastering the technique is the first step of truly mastering the martial arts. The damage this technique can give depends on the amount of effort and training spent to master it. Hiroaki has mastered it to a point where one punch can knock out a fighter or beast bigger and more muscular than him. Black Dragon's Cannon: Hiroaki imbues his ki into his fist, and punches at a fair distance from the intended target(s), transmitting the force of the blow through either the surrounding air or the water vapor in the air to release a shock wave that sends them flying. It also has a delayed effect, as the shock wave takes a while to reach the opponent(s). Secret Techniques: TBA Nada isshin-Ryū Renjutsu: This scythe/spear-based martial technique was developed by Hiroaki Saeba due to his father's heritage as the God of Death and the Strongest Grim Reaper. It emphasized in the versatilities of thrusts, slashes, and cleaving techniques. Some of the skills within the scythemanship allowed him to seemingly bend his weapon in impossible ways, such as bending the trajectories of his thrust, making it impossible to predict. Scythe/Spear Techniques: 1st Song: Judgment: It is one of Hiroaki's signature technique. It is a high-speed, charging attack in which Hiroaki cuts through by swinging his scythe, resulting in a series of slashes ended upon his opponent's body. 2nd Song: Soul's Decree: It is a technique where Hiroaki uses his scythe to deflect an enemy's attack away from them leaving them unharmed, and also able to counterattack against them. 3rd Song: River of Death: '''It is a technique where Hiroaki allows his scythe to bend it flexibly, making it possible for him to weave his scythe around obstacles to land hits on his opponent or avoid harming the innocent. '''4th Song: Repentance: It is one of Hiroaki's signature technique. It is a combined technique of replication and 1st Song: Judgment, where he creates total of 8 copies of himself, and engaged together n a high-speed, charging attack from multiple angles. 5th Song: Whispering of the Damned: It is a technique where Hiroaki spins his scythe around, generating a whirlwind-like tornado that both slashes and blows away anyone who gets caught in it. 6th Song: Sinner's Song: '''It is a technique where Hiroaki using his scythe to swing around him like a sphere deflecting all incoming attacks and nearby enemies, thereby allowing him to attack from all directions. '''7th Song: Dance of the Damned: '''It is a technique where Hiroaki attacks with great speed in a bizarre rush of attacks and combinations. One of the victims who survive this attack commented that you are swallow in a raging water and getting crushed by countless amounts of water. '''8th Song: Punishment: It is a technique where Hiroaki attacks by squeezing all the muscles in his body, and then swings his scythe either horizontally or vertically striking his opponent. 9th Song: Resolution: For this technique, Hiroaki begins to spin his scythe around, then halts the spin. The spin draws in the surrounding air, and then unleashing the air towards his opponent with thrust, resulting a whirlwind that destroys anything between him and his enemy. Secret Techniques: 1st Requiem: Hell's Gate: It is one of the Nada Isshin Ryu's ultimate techniques, where Hiroaki spins his scythe around with one hand then thrusts it towards his opponent creating a huge air-compressed shock wave that pierced through its target. 2nd Requiem: Reaper's Retribution It is one of Nada Isshin Ryu's ultimate techniques. It begins by Hiroaki spins around with his scythe in both hand, swinging and slashing it down diagonally across his enemy's chest. The result of this technique is that the ground splits in a huge, semi-circle, creating a massive fissure along the way in the process. 3rd Requiem: Netherworld's Decree: 'It is one of Nada Isshin Ryu's ultimate techniques. It begins by Hiroaki releasing his Divine Power - Primal Force's gravitational force, swinging his scythe in the air, causing a fissure to appear. The fissure then slowly sucks in everything around its vicinity and closes it ultimately. The meaning of this technique is to send the unforgivable and unredeemable souls in an isolated, dimensional space where the fabric of reality touches. Ultimately, it trapped them in an endless loop of facing death and leads on to another death, suffering for all eternity without knowing peace. '''4th Requiem: Death's Embrace: I't is one of the Nada Isshin Ryu's ultimate techniques, where Hiroaki gathers his divine energy in the palm of his hand, then digs it deep into his opponent, ripping out their soul and then fused the ripped out soul into his scythe's blade. He then swing his scythe upward, launching them in the air, before delivering a heavy, downward slash for final blow as they are in his range. This technique was meant as a death for compassion and passing peacefully to the afterlife. '''FInal Requiem: Elysium: TBA List of Practitioners: TBA Trivia: * The Nada Kyokushin Ryu was inspired from God of High School's main character's Han Dae Wi's Kyokushin Karate. ** And other form of Nada Kyokushin Ryu were from real-life example of Wing Chun and Hozoin Ryu Sojutsu. * The abilities and techniques of the Nada Kyokushin Ryu is inspired and based on ** One Piece's Fisherman Karate. ** Fighting techniques from Tenjo Tenge. Category:DxDchoi101 Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Fanon Abilities Category:The Unsung Heroes